Lupine Love
by lindseygirl
Summary: Sirius bashes his head against things and talks to himself,whilst Remus is weird and Peter having a near heart attack. Sweet, Short and SR.


All Sirius wanted was to bash his head against the table.  
  
Which he did.  
  
Several times, at that, proving wrong his theory about startling being always fun, as said rodent gave him no pleasure as he stared him like he was crazy.  
  
Which he probably was.  
  
He had kissed Remus after all, hadn't he?  
  
Though, it hadn't felt quite like a mad-mans action – unless lunacy always made people fell so good.  
  
Which would make him completely understand all the folks in St. Mungus' mental ward – even the part when Remus had ran away from him had had a good point – magnificent view...  
  
He bashed his head against the table once more, gaining another befuddled look from Wormtail.  
  
He couldn't understand – he didn't thought like that – OK maybe he did – all the time, at that – but never about friendly, innocent, sexy, little Remy...  
  
OK, there was something seriously wrong about that sentence.  
  
Maybe he was ought to try again.  
  
...Friendly, innocent, funny, cute, neat, sexy beast Remy.  
  
Dammit!  
  
Oh, Daemon so wouldn't be pleased about this.  
  
Nor Camille.  
  
Specially not Lucille...  
  
And would his friends say?  
  
Well, he could always count little Pete in for a little practical reaction- test.  
  
"Hey, Pete"  
  
"What?" asked the chubby boy, scribbling furiously in his potion's essay with the biggest handwriting he could muster.  
  
"I kissed Moony."  
  
BANG  
  
Well, he thought as he exited the library, looking over his shoulder at a rather flustered Wormtail trying to disentangle himself from his recently fallen chair and feeling somewhat amused, I guess that summons it up alright.  
  
He considered going to the Shrieking Shack to get some thinking-time, but then he remembered Jamesy had hold of the cloak and of the Shack – he had said he was studying with Lily.  
  
Which of course 17-year-old hormone-driven gutter-brained Sirius hadn't believed one bit, but pretending he had made everybody's life easier and kept rather abashing images from forming in his mind.  
  
Which was currently filled with Remus.  
  
Who so happened to be trying to pass him unnoticed further down the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, moony, wait up!" he said, causing the younger boy to speed up his pace. He ran after the sandy-hared boy and caught up with him with relative ease as he possessed fairly longer legs, and then held him firmly by the shoulder, forcing him to stop. The shorter boy looked flustered and somehow Sirius was sure it had nothing to do with the running.  
  
He looks cute when he blushes he thought.  
  
Oh, get a grip drawled a second voice.  
  
¤ That's right, he looks sexy, not cute ¤ snapped yet a third voice.  
  
Eventually he screamed all them to shut up, while trying to figure out to say at the other boy, as he had stood there without saying a word and holding Remus' shoulder for a good five minutes and people were beginning to stare at them.  
  
"What is it, Sirius?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Another silent five minutes – only this time, instead of standing there, he dragged Remus out of the Hall. His brain just didn't work well when there was a crowd around him – which was what he had been trying to explain Prof. O'Connor, their Potions master, ever since his first year.  
  
"Will you hurry up, I have to get my Arithmancy essay finished, it counts for half my grade." He pleaded after yet another five minutes, with pretence exasperation, intently watching over the taller boys shoulder, making Sirius wonder what could be so interesting there to catch the normally wandering-eyed boy's attention so firmly.  
  
"I know, you've been complaining about it the whole week." The younger boy's amber eyes shot up to meet Sirius for the first time, the surprise of the other boy actually remembering – let alone having paid any attention whatsoever – about what he had complained so shocking he actually forgot why he was so shy a moment ago.  
  
Of course, he soon remembered, because his cheeks went once more crimson no more than a moment after his eyes reached the dark blue ones.  
  
"Listen, about earlier..." he tried, after a moment  
  
"You mean when you stopped thinking with your head and suddenly grabbed and then kissed me?" All sheepishness seamed to have suddenly left Remus and his normally soften expression had gone hard and slightly oppressive.  
  
"I didn't grab-... well, I... Alright, yeah, it's that I'm talking about." He found himself blushing and blabbering, something he never did – he was know for his out-spokeness and complete lack of morals and subtlety in such matters, dammit, why was he so stuttery about one lousy kiss – OK, not lousy, but still. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to embarrass you and make you uncomfortable, it just seamed the right thing to do..."  
  
"So, trying to snog one senseless is the right thing to do when they comment on the weather?" asked Remus, raising one eyebrow at the dark hared boy. "Boy, now I know why you have such good grades without studying."  
  
"I..." he seamed to be saying that an awful lot lately.  
  
"How eloquent." Commented Remus, smiling wryly  
  
"I apologised already, haven't I?" he said, shifting his weight uneasily  
  
"Well, that's not going to do it that time." He said dryly, folding his arms over his chest with his hands under his arms in a self-protective manner. Remus current uncharacteristic askew temper clashed horribly with the well-known gesture, making Sirius want to kick himself for getting his friend so resented, a deed never before achieved by anyone, as far as he could tell. "Why?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Sirius, people don't just go and kiss others just because they fell like it." Sirius mumbled something under his breath that sounded an awful lot with "Just because you don't...", causing Remus to shock his head sternly.  
  
"If that's all you've got to say, then..." he tried to walk pass Sirius, but the taller one didn't let him.  
  
"Oh, right. I did it because I really wanted to – and, now I think about it, I guess it's something I've been wanting to do for quite some time, I just hadn't quite realised it."  
  
Remus severe pose loosened and his scowl was replaced by the soft smile Sirius knew so well.  
  
"Good. Because I've been wanting to do it for some time too."  
  
"Then why were you being so anal about it?" asked The-King-of-unintended- Puns, restraining himself from smashing his already bruised forehead against the hard stone wall as he realised what he had said a second too late.  
  
"I had to cover my bases in case you didn't mean it, now hadn't I?" replied Remus softly, seemingly unaware of Sirius slip.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Well, that's nice. Will you go out with me some day?"  
  
""Course."  
THE END   
  
A/N: Ok, I don't know where this came from, I really don't – my S/R fics normally feature ExtremelyDepressed!Remus or Issues!Sirius, but this just popped in my head and BANG – it wrote itself, per say. I guess it finally happened – I've become a sucker for pretty boy-on-boy T00by love. Oh, well... 


End file.
